


Antag trouble squad - a club full of disaster

by celi_reaper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Background DICE (Dangan Ronpa), Ceri gets dragged into trouble too much, Ceri gives therapy, Ceri is the only sane one, Chaos, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hinata Hajime has enough, Hope's Peak Academy, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Lesbian Celestia Ludenberg, M/M, Minor Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Multi, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Other, Sane Enoshima Junko, They have fun, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, a lot of screaming, antag squad, hajime gets dragged into their mess, hiyoko being sassy and salty, hopeism cult, join angie´s cult, kokichi is so gay, kokichi makes a school club, nagito is not trash, nagito promises you he will commit arson at some point, with all the troubling characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celi_reaper/pseuds/celi_reaper
Summary: Kokichi is bored so he starts a club with all somehow trouble making studentsThere´s gonna be hope, despair n lots of chaosno real plot and ........ hajime is also there (has to help them out of their mess lol)Let the trouble beginread the hashtag and this is gonna have slow updates
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Celestia Ludenberg & Oma Kokichi, Celestia Ludenberg & Saionji Hiyoko, Celestia Ludenberg & Togami Byakuya, Ceri/Yonaga Angie, Hinata Hajime & Everyone, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kokichi Oma & Original Character, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi & Ceri, Komaeda Nagito & Saionji Hiyoko, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nagito Komaeda & Celestia Ludenberg, Oma Kokichi & Saionji Hiyoko, Oma Kokichi & Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi & Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi/Everyone, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Original character & Angie Yonaga, Saionji Hiyoko & Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya & Celestia Ludenberg & Saionji Hijoko & Yonaga Angie & Enoshima Junko, Yonaga Angie & Saionji Hiyoko, Yonaga Angie/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Start of the (disaster) Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so some things before this starts 
> 
> Class 77 (Goodbye despair) are the oldest then class 78 (happy harvoc) and then class 79 (V3)  
> and also in this fanfiction Kokichi and Celestia are cousins cause I love this Headcannon
> 
> I include a oc here´s some facts about them  
> -Ultimate empathy, can easily see things out of others perspectives and knows how they feel  
> -she/they pronouns  
> -is in class 79  
> -uses their talent in a therapy kind of way  
> -joined Dice out of fun when kokichi asked them  
> -panromantic chaos  
> -best friends with Kokichi & Nagito  
> -out of the trio they are the most trusted 
> 
> Also I didn´t proof read this and chapters may be short I´ll work on this

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Kokichi legs dangled on the edge of table as he took a sip of his Panta, next to him where the ultimate Empathy and Luckster placed and Ceri tried to convince Nagito, like usually that he´s not trash and he´s just as useful as the others while also discussing how much gasoline they would need to burn a tree. 

It was a new year and Kokichi was already bored, sighing dramatically he got the attention of the other two who stared at him before Ceri asked “Bored?”  
“Nooo, I´m just so excited to do nothing for more hours every day” 

“I think he is bored oh how unfortunate”

“Wow, Nagito are you now Ultimate detective number 3”

Ceri giggled from the obvious sarcasm seen in the boys’ words. “Well what are you planning to do annoy Momota-san, tease one of your crushes, play some kind of prank or commit arson with Nagito and fake your own deaths”  
“Mhmmm nah doesn´t seem exciting enough also why would I want to fake my own death“

“For my part I like the arson and faking our own deaths idea and would like to do so aswell” Nagito added to the topic.  
“Of course you would have liked to do that but Hajime def. wouldn’t and Kichi it seems you´re really bored when even these things wouldn´t interest you, so why not just make a meeting with all trouble makers of the school and do something?!” Ceri joked around while giggling. 

Nagito seemed a bit upset that his plan isn´t being considered anymore but cheers up quickly when he notices that with not doing it, he wouldn´t bother Hajime and bothering him would be highly unfortunate for the Luckster.

In the same time the little leader´s eyes start sparkling as he thought over the last words his friend had said ”meeting with all the troublemakers”.  
“That´s it we´re gonna start a club with everyone who causes some kind of trouble. The antagonist club” the purple head declared to his two friends, who stare at him with big eyes and confused faces.

“Antagonists club?” the tall male questioned as he was the first to recover from the idea of the supreme leader  
“Yeah, cause we´re like the ones that always go against the rest” Kokichi proudly claimed.

Ceri finally recovered from their giggling act and with a soft smile, they also gave their word to the topic “You know I meant this as a joke? But sure, why not but who would be allowed to join it then anyways”

Kokichi gave it a thought before replying with some names ”Well, Junko from class 78 , my cousin Celeste as well and maybe also Hiyoko that dancer from Nagito´s class”

“What about if we also invite Angie from your class she is known to also cause some trouble in school with her cult and how about Byakuya as well” Nagito added.

Ceri blushed at the mention of Angie but still gave them a grin and asked ”Ok convincing most of them is gonna be easy but how do you want to get Byakuya to join, all I´m saying is good luck folks and I think not even Nagito´s luck is gonna be enough”

Kokichi smiled from the challenge given to him, which he gladly accepts. ”Just watch me but now my minions we have work in front of us so let´s start working for the world´s best club”  
Nagito and Ceri looked at each other before smiling brightly and following the ultimate supreme leader into the school building to prepare their newly planned club.


	2. Member hunt ...... but not really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m all in honesty terribly sorry if this is a terrible story
> 
> also because I´m quite lazy this is also not proof read  
> also I hope I will write more for when the club actually really starts and they do their chaotic stuff but for now pls bear with me and my horrid writing LOL  
> I only started writing such stuff

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Getting the paper work for the club was easy by sending Ceri (after a lot of convincing of the introverted and socially awkward kid) into secretary instead of the other two who would  
definitely raise more suspicion and panic. 

If the ultimate empathy that every now and then helps students with therapy lessons comes in and asks for permission to make a club, they would not be questioned for which purpose the club will be and not people wouldn´t be worried that it´ll be something with a horrifying outcome.

Now that they have the paper works they still have to fill it in and before they can do that they need a club meeting for which they are currently searching the club members for their newly claimed club.

So moving along they started with the easiest one besides themselves, walking through the school to find the certain first “victim” which they found in their classroom talking to the ultimate detective and as soon as Kokichi saw them he started screaming “Celestia Ludenberg, I know that talking to your girlfriend is nice but your dearest little cousin needs you right now, so come here pronto”. 

The sudden screaming didn´t only get Celestia´s but also the attention of the rest of the class, so that Ishimaru started scolding them about why they shouldn´t be screaming during the break time and Ceri immediately apologizing for the interruption of their somewhat peace n silence. Celestia moved forward with some slightly rosy pink cheeks, that were obviously blush from when Kokichi called Kirigiri her girlfriend but none the less she walked over to the trio after Ishimaru calmed down and smiled politely at them.  
“So what does my dear cousin and his friends want from me” she questioned the odd trio.

“Well I had the brilliant idea of making a club and we want you to join us” Kokichi chimed

Ceri looked at him with a confused expression “Actually it was my idea you know but besides the point, Celestia are you going to join us”

“With you joining the hope for this club will be even brighter” Nagito rambled, continuing to talk about hope and its function to the club.

Meanwhile Kokichi added “And also not everyone is allowed to join the club as only special and important students are allowed to join” He said with dramatic motions

“Pardon me but May I know what you mean with “special people” knowing you my dear cousin it most likely has some meaning” Celestia pointed out the obvious hook to the innocent proposal.

And as Kokichi most likely would have told some lie; Ceri answered the question for him “Well, idea was to make a club with all kind of trouble making students or as Kokichi calls them Antagonist, the ones against the normal or something like this” 

“Aha, well who else was on your mind to be in this club of yours” the gambler questioned

This time it was Nagito who answered as he finally ended his pep talk of hope “We chose some quite hopeful students like Byakuya, Saionji, Enoshima, Yonaga –san and not to forget you aswell”

After a few more words Celestia seemed to agree with the job and also proposed to take care of getting also Byakuya (who would have been the hardest to convince) and Junko to join them, as they were already in her class.  
And with goodbye the trio parted their way with the gambler to search for the ultimate traditional dancer and artist.

“Like I said just watch and see and now look at this we already have three more members and one of them is Byakuya, didn´t you say we wouldn´t manage to make him join, Ceri” he said to Ceri in his typical childish tone.

“Now Kichi I have to correct you, you didn´t manage to that Celestia did and besides we don´t even know if she even managed it herself”

“Nope, I have hope Celestia it is true that our hope may not have been enough but hers will definitely will convince Byakuya-san to join us” Nagito claimed 

“Yeah if anyone will manage to get this douche bag to join then it´s 100% Celes” Kokichi agreed, he started to sprint of towards the next classroom to fulfill his mission to get the other two ultimates on their list to join.

With a bit of trouble, sweet talking, persuasion, convincing and baits, they managed to also convince Angie and Hiyoko to come to their club.  
As they finished, Kokichi got a message from Celestia that Junko and Byakuya also agreed to their club. Ceri leaned over his shoulders and thought out loud “I wonder how she managed to convince Byakuya” “I guess that will forever be a secret” Nagito mused.

“Nishishi maybe she is actually an alien and threatened him with his life” the little leader guessed

The empathy started giggling “seems unlikely …… but if so then maybe you are one too…… do you think if you would change to orange soda your hair would be orange, …… if yes then you’re definitely also an alien”

The trio continued theorizing, laughing and planning for the club before they had to return to their dorms but all of them were excited as the next day would then be their first official club meeting of the Antag club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the idea ?
> 
> Your opinion is welcomed and criticism too 
> 
> Bye bye guys, gals and non-binary pals

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE you liked this  
> critisism and ideas for what the club could do are welcomed  
> and see you next time guys, gals and non-binary pals


End file.
